


Impulse

by MadmanJrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kawakami is a bro, LEWD, Lemon, Romance, Spicy, but not overly explicit, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanJrs/pseuds/MadmanJrs
Summary: It's the Hawaii trip and Ren can't sleep when suddenly his girlfriend Makoto texts him and gives him the temptation of sneaking into her hotel room.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts).



The lights were off as Ren watched the shadows on the ceiling. The window was open and the cool Hawaii sea breezes blew in, ruffling his hair as he lay on the couch. Beside him Ryuji was snoring and in the two beds were Mishima and Ann. He felt bad for Mishima because of the stomach pains the boy had been experiencing but at least now he was fast asleep. Ann had taken over Ren’s own bed after she arrived due to being locked out of her own room. He didn’t mind, in all honesty.  Ren was hoping to fall asleep soon when he felt his phone vibrate beside him. He looked at it and saw he had received a message from his girlfriend, Makoto.

_Makoto: Are you still awake, Ren? Sorry if you were sleeping._

He quickly typed up a message to reply.

_Ren: No, I’m still awake. Can’t sleep?_

_Makoto: Sadly, no. Having my own room to myself is making me feel a little bit lonely._

_Ren: I can understand that. I have Ryuji and Ann crashing with Mishima and me right now._

_Makoto: Ann? What’s she doing in there?_

_Ren: She got locked out of her room and her roommate never came back._

_Makoto: Ugh somehow I find myself a little jealous._

_Ren: Mainly cause it’s my room? ;)_

He smirked a little. He could just imagine how red her face was becoming.

_Makoto: Yes, because it’s your room. >:(_

He stifled a laugh as to not wake the sleeping friends in the room.

_Makoto: I wish I could see you right now._

And then it was his turn to blush. He thought for a moment. Nah he had to get the one leg up.

_Ren: I could sneak in, if you want._

He let it hang for a moment. He could see Makoto typing a message then deleting it once again. It took another minute before she actually replied.

_Makoto: I’m almost tempted to let you._

His heart beat a little faster as he typed another message.

_Ren: Room 210 right? On the floor above mine._

_Makoto: That’s right. It’s not too far from the elevator._

He began to seriously consider going.

_Ren: Isn’t Kawakami’s room next door?_

_Makoto: Yes but she told me she was going to bed. That was about 2 hours ago._

He almost dropped his phone on his face. Was his girlfriend being serious about this?

_Ren: Do you want me to come over?_

The 30 seconds it took for Makoto to reply were the longest he had ever felt. The notification lit up on his phone and he saw her answer.

_Makoto: I want to see you._

He took a breath and exhaled.

_Ren: Be there soon._

He slipped his phone into his pocket and quietly got up from the couch. Carefully navigating his way through the mess of limbs belonging to Ryuji Sakamoto he almost made it to the door when he heard someone’s voice.

“Where are you going?” the feminine voice asked.

Ren slowly turned to find Ann sitting up on her bed looking at him.

“Oh um,” he stuttered “I was just going for… ice.”

“Ice?” Ann asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ice.” Ren repeated.

Ann’s lips curved into a smirk and Ren could tell she didn’t believe him.

“You’re going to see Makoto, aren’t you?” she teased.

Ren’s cheeks instantly flushed red as he stumbled over his words.

“N-no! I was just… I was just going to get ice! Yeah ice.”

Ann leaned back with the most amused look on her face.

“You know there’s ice in the mini-fridge over there, right?”

She had to hold back her laughter as she watched Ren’s composure fall apart.

“That obvious, huh?” he sighed in defeat.

Ann lightly giggled before motioning him to leave.

“Go,” she said “she’s waiting for you.”

He gave her a grateful smile before opening the door and closing it behind him as carefully as he could. Ren peered around to find the hallways empty. It was already nearing 11pm after all and it was way past curfew. He was lucky that there weren’t many teachers chaperoning this trip otherwise he probably had a high chance at being caught. He didn’t have to wait that long for the elevator to arrive and before he knew it, he was standing in front of room 210. He took a deep breath and knocked as quietly as he could.

As he exhaled another big breath the door slowly opened. He braced himself, half expecting Makoto to chastise him for actually going through and sneaking out to see her. The other half of him was hoping she’d be happy to see him. He of course did want to see her even though they had spent the whole day together. But that was with their friends and they couldn’t really act like a couple around other people. Makoto was rather shy when it came to addressing their relationship in a public setting and he didn’t want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. The thoughts caused him to begin second guessing showing up so late.

“Hey Mako-“ he began before he was cut off by a hand grabbing him.

Ren felt himself being pulled into the room. It was dimly lit and he heard the door close behind him. He turned around to face her.

“Makoto?”

She said nothing but instead moved towards him and pushed him towards the bed. He fell backwards and caught himself before he felt his girlfriend surge onto him with such force that he lost his balance. He was confused as to what was happening when he felt a pair of soft lips smash into his own. He felt her legs lock around his sides as he straddled him. He was taken by such surprise at her actions. The way she was kissing him, the way her hands wandering up his torso towards his head, ruffling his already messy hair. She broke the kiss momentarily and stared into his eyes.

“Makoto?” he asked.

“Ren…” she said with bated breath.

He was about to ask her what she was doing when he stopped. The way her eyes were looking at him. There was such passion and lust in them that he soon found himself lost in the crimson sea of Makoto Niijima. Impulsively he grabbed onto her waist and flipped her onto her back and leaned over her.

“Ren…” she said again.

The way she was saying his name was doing all sorts of things for the young man. He moved down and met her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him. His hands were supporting her back and she could feel them getting dangerously close to her ass. As if to encourage him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. That was when he realized that she wasn’t wearing any pants. He broke the kiss and looked down at her body. She was wearing a simple black shirt that had ridden up her stomach revealing her toned abs and a pair of grey brief like panties. Ren couldn’t help but feel himself being overcome with lust as he observed how sexy and beautiful his girlfriend was. Their eyes met and he could see how much she wanted him in this moment.

“Take your shirt off.” She ordered.

He complied and reached down to pull the base of his shirt over his head. As he threw it to the side he felt soft delicate fingers tracing the contours of his body. They cascaded down the sides of his abs and stopped at the waistline of his pants. She tugged them lightly, giving him an almost pleading look. He smirked at her.

“I believe it’s your turn.” He grinned.

She pouted a little but followed his words. Ren placed his right hand on her back and lifted her up to support her as she lifted the shirt over her head. He laid her back down and noticed she had not been wearing a bra underneath. She quickly became flustered at being exposed and covered herself with her arms.

“Don’t.” Ren said “I want to see you.”

Her cheeks were flushed red and he could feel her trembling a little underneath him. He held his breath as he watched her remove her arms. Her skin looked milky soft and she was a lot bigger than he thought. He could honestly say he loved what he was seeing. They were both perky and round and he could surmise that the one on the left was slightly larger than the one on the right but he liked that.

“You,” he said leaning in “are so beautiful.”

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, kissing him full on the lips. As he continued to kiss her he hastily untied the string holding his pants up and began to push them down. The act was a lot more difficult than he anticipated as he was distracted not only by the feeling of Makoto’s lips against his own but the gently touches of her naked body pressed up against his own. After a minute of struggling and Makoto making it more difficult, his pants were finally off.

With that done he focused more on Makoto and began to slowly trace delicate kisses down her neck. He could hear her moaning softly as he reached her collarbone. Deciding to tease her, he nibbled lightly on her skin, eliciting another moan from her before he hovered over her right nipple. Makoto writhed in anticipation as she felt Ren’s warm breath above her breast.

“Ren…” she said, almost begging him to go ahead.

He grinned to himself and moved to satisfy his lusting girlfriend. As he placed gentle kisses around her breast, his left hand wandered down her body where they eventually stopped at the top of her panties. A part of him almost wanted to rip them off but he knew Makoto would probably chew him out for it. Instead he lightly pressed his fingers and slid them down the now damp fabric. God he couldn’t believe how wet she actually was. He pressed a little harder when he felt her clit underneath the cloth and she recoiled at his touch.

“Ren…!” she moaned.

He took at that as his cue to continue as he caressed her womanhood while leaving trails of kisses on her body. The sounds of Makoto’s voice dripping in ecstasy at his touch were completely taking over him and he relished in the way he was making his girlfriend feel. She fought hard through the waves of sexual delight and held onto his head, moving him up to her level. She began to kiss him fiercely as his hands continued to dance around her lower body. She could feel it building. The combination of her lust filled thoughts before he arrived, the feeling of his kisses on her body and the way his hands had complete control over her. Everything was about to release and Ren knew it.

“R-Ren!” she spluttered “I’m… I’m about to…”

He kissed her full on the mouth and muffled her yells of ecstasy as her body bent up into his. It took a good while for her to calm down. Ren floated over her as he listened to her laboured breaths. He was glad to have made the most beautiful woman, his woman, feel such a moment of sexual delight. And that wasn’t even including his own desires.

“Ren,” he heard her begin to speak as her hands tugged at the top of his underwear “I’m ready.”

He swallowed and looked down at her. Did she mean she wanted to go all the way? He fumbled over her.

“I-I didn’t bring a condom.” He said.

He saw her cheeks flush even more red and for a moment he thought she would be okay without one. She motioned to her handbag that had been sitting on the nearby bedside table.

“I… kind of came prepared.” She said bashfully.

He reached over to get it and she instructed him to open up one of the zippers inside. Lo and behold, there were several sealed packets of condoms.

“Makoto? When did you…” he began to ask.

He knew she was way too shy to actually go out in public and buy something like this. She blushed.

“It wasn’t long after Doctor Takemi checked up on Futaba when we collapsed her palace.” She explained “I went to go see if she had any more information on Futaba’s condition a few days later and saw that she had some of… these for sale.”

Ren noticed that Makoto couldn’t say the word condom at all and he honestly would’ve found that to be so adorable if he wasn’t so wrapped up in his naked girlfriend being so willing to have sex with him. As he picked up a single one, Makoto began to remove her panties.

“Are you sure, Makoto?” he asked, inspecting it.

She nodded.

“We only have a first time once, you know.”

She moved closer and kissed him on the lips before forcefully pulling his briefs down.

“I want you, Ren.” She said firmly “I want you to make love to me.”

He honestly could have just came just from her saying that. He took a big gulp and nodded before kissing her again. She took the condom from his hands as he began to lay her down. He could hear her ripping the aluminium wrapping open and felt her nimble fingers wrapping around his manhood. The feeling of her touch was replaced by the rubber material engulfing his entire length. When she was done, Makoto leant back and laid on the bed as Ren hung on top of her.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, ready to give in to a night of intimacy beyond no other with the man she loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren had managed to sneak out in the early hours of the morning without a hitch. He had barely gotten any sleep but to him that wasn’t really a problem to him. After all, he just spent the entire time making love to the most beautiful woman in the world. The love of his live, Makoto Niijima. As he entered his own room he noticed Ann had already left and both Ryuji and Mishima were just waking up.

“Mornin’ Ren.” Ryuji grumbled “Did you go out for an early walk or something?”

Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Y-yeah, something like that.”

He was grateful that both Ryuji and Mishima asked no further questions and left it that. When they had met up with everyone else for breakfast he had to try and avoid the teasing eyes of Ann Takamaki who kept smirking at him the whole time. She had been giving Makoto a certain look too causing the third year to lean towards Ren.

“Does she know?” she asked.

“Yep.” Ren sighed.

Makoto blushed beet red as Ann continued to smile deviously at the two lovers. As they finished breakfast they were suddenly called by another woman.

“Excuse me,” the voice of Kawakami said “Niijima-san and Amamiya-kun, could I please speak with the two of you?”

Both Ren and Makoto’s hearts stopped momentarily as their accompanying teacher eyed the two of them. They followed her into a secluded hallway. From the looks she was giving them, she had definitely heard them last night.

“Um, Miss Kawakami?” Makoto began sheepishly.

The teacher sighed.

“You two ought to be a lot more discrete, you know.” She said.

The couple in question’s faces both flared bright red. They had been caught.

“I’m sorry,” Ren quickly apologized “I know we broke the rules but please don’t punish Makoto for it.”

“No!” Makoto interjected “I was the one that invited him into my room. If anyone’s to blame it’s me.”

Kawakami shook her head at the two love birds. At least they obviously didn’t want to get the other in trouble. She sighed once more.

“Look, I’m going to let it slide this time…” she began causing the two students to look up at her in confusion. “You two have been a big help to me in recent times and well, I can’t fault two teens that are in love for wanting to sneak some special time in. Besides, I’m sure there were probably a dozen other students that did the same thing.”

They were both taken aback by the woman’s easy-going response. Quickly they muttered another apology and thanked her for overlooking their lustful indiscretion. As Kawakami began to walk away she turned back to the two once more before speaking.

“Just keep it quiet the next time you two want to go revealing your true forms to each other.”

An amused smirk graced her lips as she walked away leaving the two bewildered teenagers alone. They probably shouldn’t have tried roleplaying in a semi-public location.

“I’m um, I’m going to go hang out with Ann for a bit.” Makoto announced.

“Y-yeah.” Ren agreed “I’ll go see if Ryuji and Mishima want to do something.”

As they moved to separate, Makoto called Ren’s name once more.

“I’ll text you if I want to meet up.”

“Text me, anyways.” He smiled.

What would happen next was another romantic moment where the two basked in the warmth of Hawaii’s setting sun. Just the two of them in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So these sorts of pieces aren't really my thing but I had been inspired by a ShuMako dream Melkechi recounted to me. It was rather spicy and I just found the words flowing from my fingertips. There were things I changed in the story such as Kawakami's response which in her original dream, the weary teacher uncharacteristically went off at the two. I think my version is a little more in character and I had to put that "show me your true form" joke in there some how.
> 
> This one shot isn't at all related to my own universe and is more just something I felt like writing so don't go and connect it my work in Deck of Cards or my ShuMako Week entries. It could definitely work as part of the NG+ thing I did for Makoto's birthday.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and aren't too disappointed in me not actually writing the explicit sex scenes. Mel's dream didn't actually have them (unlucky her) and instead if "faded to black" so I decided to go with that. This was just something I did for fun.


End file.
